


The J Stands for Jinn

by tempestandtea



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, I'll fix the tags as the story goes on, JD is a genie, Mythical Beings & Creatures, genie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestandtea/pseuds/tempestandtea
Summary: Veronica has three wishes. She just doesn't know it yet.





	The J Stands for Jinn

Their hands brushed in the middle of the hallway. It was standard, in the throngs of students packed shoulder to shoulder as they all moved through the hallways like cattle between periods, to bump into people. Most people couldn’t even be bothered to mumble out an apology.

Their eyes met in a fleeting rush of heads turned over shoulders and quick apologies. His eyes were brown, maybe hazel, nothing special, and yet… something made her linger just a little bit longer.

This felt different somehow. It was as if the AC, which hadn’t been working throughout the school for about a month now, had suddenly been switched into full gear. The hairs on Veronica’s arms raised as goosebumps erupted all down her arms. She shivered.

The cheap fluorescent lights seemed to flicker a little more intensely than normal.

She allowed herself a small moment of hesitation as she watched the back of his head disappear into the crowd before the movement of passerbys carried her away in the opposite direction, like a leaf caught in the currents of a stream.

She hadn’t given it a second thought since.

Now, she stands in front of the bathroom mirror, wide-eyed and wondering how she’s going to survive another year. She combs through her hair with her fingers, trying to make it more presentable before the bell rang, signalling the end of fifth period and lunch, which she has to eat in the cafeteria with everyone else. She almost wishes she could stay in here, but the only thing worse than eating alone in eating alone in the girls bathroom.

The blissful silence is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A muffled, yet familiar chattering on the other side of the bathroom door has Veronica retreating into the nearest stall, locking the door just in time.

Though she couldn’t see them, Veronica could practically feel their presence in the room, drowning out the feeling of her heart pumping in her chest with talk about whatever party they had been to last night and what color lipstick they should wear.

_The Heathers._

They were the top of the high school social hierarchy, basically untouchable to teachers and students alike. They were everything she wanted to be. Beautiful. Powerful. They seemed invincible. And there she was, hiding in a bathroom stall.

 _I wish I could be like them,_ she thought to herself, _strong, safe, accepted._

The light directly over her head flickered once and went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, I'm still getting a feel for this AU. The next ones will definitely be longer.


End file.
